


Defence Against Defence Teachers VII

by Alisanne



Series: Defence Against Defence Teachers [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #551: Snape and Amycus Carrow.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Defence Against Defence Teachers VII

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #551: Snape and Amycus Carrow.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Defence Against Defence Teachers VII

~

The first time Severus entered Albus’ office as headmaster, it took all he had not to turn and run. Bracketed by Voldemort’s personal choices for Defence professor and Muggle Studies professor (and wasn’t _that_ a joke?), however, he couldn’t. 

Even when Amycus Carrow made off-hand comments about the hexes he was planning to teach the students. “The Dark Lord wants them ready to go into battle if necessary.” 

Severus inclined his head. “Are your lesson plans prepared, then?” 

“Not yet.” Amycus grinned, clasping Severus’ shoulder and leaning in. Severus suppressed a shudder. “I thought we could, you know, talk. Privately.” 

~

Alecto stepped in. “You’re barking up the wrong tree, Amycus.” She smirked. “Snape’s not your sort.” She batted her eyelashes. “He likes _ladies_.” 

“Sadly, headmasters cannot have personal relationships with staff members,” Severus ground out. Slipping from Amycus’ grasp, he said, “Now, shall we discuss the curriculum?” 

“What’s to discuss?” Amycus shrugged. “I’m teaching how to hex Mudbloods, blood traitors, and Muggles.”

“And I’m telling them Muggles are worthless.” Alecto’s eyes lit up. “Hey, Amycus and I can combine classes! We could teach more hexes that way--” 

Severus bit his tongue. Hard. It was going to be a long year. 

~

It took weeks before Severus managed to greet Albus’ portrait, and even longer to be able to look Minerva in the eye. Things came to a head when he entered his office late one evening to find her ranting at Albus’ portrait. “...Amycus Carrow as Defence professor! He’s cruel and vindictive and--”

Severus coughed.

Minerva jumped, turning towards him. Her lips twisted. “And I suppose you’ll be reporting me to your master now?” 

Severus looked up at Albus. “Why? You’re already speaking with him,” he said quietly.

Minerva’s mouth dropped open. Crossing her arms, she said, “Right, tell me everything.” 

~

Having an ally on the staff helped. Minerva was a superb actress; at times Severus even wondered if she truly was upset with him. In the evenings, however, they shared brandy and plotted how to protect the children. 

Amycus Carrow proved difficult to rein in. “I can’t send Longbottom to any more detentions in the Forbidden Forest,” Severus sighed, staring into his brandy. “They’re getting suspicious.”

Minerva nodded. “I, too, can only do so much.” She pursed her lips. “Perhaps it’s time I had a word with him. Reminded him of his...other options.” 

Severus hummed. “Better you than me.” 

~

With Longbottom waging guerrilla warfare, Potter off Salazar-knew-where doing Merlin-knew-what, and Draco looking more and more haunted, Severus knew something had to break. 

“I’ve located it,” said Albus one day.

Severus looked at him. “What?” 

“Gryffindor’s sword.”

“And?” 

“It’s in Bellatrix’s vault.”

Severus groaned. They’d plotted this before Albus’ death, but given its location, how was Severus to get the sword of Gryffindor?

Oddly, Amycus Carrow provided the answer. “...teach about Dark artefacts if I can’t go and get some--?” 

Severus, pondering how to get into Gringotts without drawing anyone’s suspicions, looked up. He smirked. “I know just the place.”

~

It was child’s play to slip away from Amycus while in Gringotts. The harder task, accessing Bellatrix’s vault, Albus solved. “Just go to the Hogwarts vault,” he’d instructed Severus before they had left the school. 

Inside Hogwarts’ vault, Severus found a portrait, Albus beaming from within its frame. Just below it sat the sword. Severus blinked. “How--?”

Albus winked. “Allow me to keep some secrets,” he said. “Now, I’ve replaced it with a replica that should fool anyone but a goblin.” 

Severus nodded, sliding the sword into his robes. “Now to get it into Potter’s hands.” 

Albus smiled. “Have faith.” 

~

Potter had changed. Watching while hidden, Severus was surprised when he saw him. Gone was the boy, replaced by a determined, capable young man. 

He smirked as Potter stripped to dive for the sword, although his smile faded when it appeared Potter was stuck beneath the frozen lake. 

Weasley’s appearance was a relief. Severus couldn’t reveal himself, after all. Staying long enough to see Potter was breathing, he slipped away, Apparating back to Hogwarts once out of earshot. 

When he emerged from his office, Amycus was there. “I was looking for you. Where were you?”

Severus pushed past him. “Busy.” 

~

“Harry’s coming here?” Minerva blinked. “Why?” 

Severus snorted. “Who knows? He doesn’t confide in me. But Amycus, Alecto and I were summoned and told to watch for him. _He_ thinks he’ll be returning to look for something.” 

Minerva squared her shoulders. “I’ll be ready.”

Severus hesitated. “Minerva, things are...Well, I don’t think I’ll be here much longer, so I wanted to thank you for--” 

Cutting him off, Minerva hugged him. “Don’t you _dare_ give up now! You have to live, do you hear me? Do whatever it takes.” 

Severus hummed. He had some tentative plans in place. “Yes, ma’am.” 

~

The fight with Minerva almost convinced _Severus_ , who knew it was staged. It also proved useful to deflect hexes towards Amycus and Alecto. 

After flying from the castle, Severus surreptitiously returned to his office to obtain supplies. Anti-venom, a bezoar, and, on the off-chance he’d require it, an emergency Portkey. 

Voldemort’s summons and Nagini’s attack wasn’t a surprise, but Potter’s appearance afterward was. He looked rough, but conviction blazed from his face. After passing on his memories, Severus closed his eyes, willing Potter and his friends to leave. 

Once alone, he swallowed the bezoar, activated the Portkey, and prayed.

~

When Severus awoke, it was to sunlight and a steaming cuppa hovering directly in front of him. He sat up, wincing in pain. 

Eileen Snape looked up. “You ended up in a right pickle.” 

Severus smiled. “I did. But I knew you’d get me out of it. You’re the best Potions master I know.” 

“Flatterer,” Eileen hummed. “Drink up, Sevvy, you’re not cured of that snake venom yet.” 

“Yes, Mum,” Severus said, knowing better than to argue. 

Later, when Eileen handed him the paper and he saw the list of the captured, he smiled to see Amycus Carrow’s name. _Justice._

~

“Does anyone know you’re here?” 

Severus looked away from the cliffside view. After scrimping and saving every Knut to buy this place for his mum, he loved it, too. “Like?” 

“Friends? Enemies? People escaped, authorities are searching.” 

Summoning the paper, Severus saw Amycus Carrow’s smirking picture on the cover. “Salazar.” 

Humming, Eileen pulled in her shawl. “I’m off to market. Shepherd's pie for tea?” 

“I’ll go--”

“No.” She smirked. “Stay. Someone may...visit.” 

Severus glared after her, suspicious. Minutes later, as someone approached the cottage, he knew. _She’s worse than Albus._

Potter smiled. “Snape! I found you!” 

Severus sighed. “Indeed.” 

~

By the time Eileen returned, Severus and Potter were deep in conversation. “Oh,” she said, putting away the groceries. “A visitor. Are you staying for tea?”

Potter glanced at Severus as if asking permission. 

Severus rolled his eyes. “Evidently.” 

“Don’t be rude, Sev.” Eileen smirked. “So, Mr Potter, you’ve been proclaiming to the world that my son’s a hero.”

Potter blushed. “Yes, ma’am.” 

“Why?” 

Potter glanced at Severus. “Because he is.” 

Eileen smiled. “I’ve always thought so.” 

Severus looked away, embarrassed, his eyes falling on Amycus Carrow’s picture. He sighed. Wherever he was, they hadn’t heard the last of him. 

~


End file.
